Health
Health is the hit points of a player. It gauges the amount of damage a unit can endure before dying. The maximum amount of health varies from class to class, and health can be depleted to incite death or be recovered in various manners. If a heart, a unit of health, is restored, then a corresponding audio will play; if the health of a player is low, an auditory piece of cardiac pumping will play. Units The maximum health value is specific to a unit. In traditional combat, the health of a unit varies only slightly, at a range of 4 to 6 hearts—however, the game still features units with more extreme health. Note: The Great Chicken and the Grim Reaper are omitted from this list due to the ambiguity of their health values. Restoring Health Priests A holy priest (sometimes called the light priest, or simply the priest) is capable of healing his teammates with his target spell, a restorative stream that mends the targeted allied player at a rate of about 2 hearts per second, and with his regional spell, a restorative surge that heals all allied players within its area of effect. The regional spell's degree of restoration is dependent on the charge time, but the maximum charge can incite a heal of approximately 6 hearts. If a holy priest somewhat consistently target-heals an ally, a yellow ring, called a halo (or holy aura), will form around him. The halo will negate absolutely any single infliction of damage—this is most effective against large bombs or the bombs from a pirate's ship, as they both inflict some of the highest damage sources in the game. The halo, once fabricated, grants the priest 10 points. Although a dark priest (sometimes called the black priest) cannot target his teammates with his spells, he is capable of healing himself using his target spell, a stream that depletes a targeted enemy's health and restores his own (at about a rate of a third of a heart per second). The dark priest's regional spell, unlike the holy priest's, does not have any healing properties and is completely offensive. Giants A giant is capable of eating an enemy player (that is not a chicken, the Great Chicken, nor another giant) once his special power gauge is fully charged, instantly killing the enemy and healing the giant for approximately 2 hearts. Resting A player of any class (with the exception of the giant and the reaper) is able to rest and heal—though at a slower rate than that of the holy priest—after idling for 3 seconds. During the procedure, the player reveals a small slice of cake, which he begins munching on repeatedly as he is seated. Once movement or attacking is attempted, damage is taken, or maximum health is reached, the process will be interrupted, the player will cease healing, and then rise to his feet. Since resting leaves you vulnerable to being attacked, it is wise to only do so in a secure location. If you must travel far to reach such a location (for example, your allied castle), then any tree may prove adequate as they can block projectiles such as arrows. Outposts Entering an allied outpost can heal you for, at most, a full heart. This can be capitalized by entering into then jumping from atop the outpost repeatedly, healing you continuously in a manner that maintains your offensive capabilities (targeting, attacking, etc.), unlike resting. Heals from an outpost have a minimum interval of around 2 seconds, thus healing solely from an outpost must be paced for maximum effect. This is especially useful for defending an outpost and for giants, as they are the only class (besides the reaper) that is completely reliant on holy priests for health recovery. Note that although using outposts as a form of health regeneration may maintain your capability to fight in combat, it may not be as reliable nor as fast as simply resting (or even the treatment of a holy priest). Losing Health There are many ways that your character can lose health, if the health bar reaches one heart, a heart beating sound effect will be heard, warning that the player needs to be healed, or he/she will die. *Taking damage by a sword. *Getting life sucked from a Dark Priest. *Getting shot by an arrow or gun. *Drowning in water. *Getting fireballed by a Mage. *Getting exposed in an explosion. *Falling off a cliff. *Getting bombed by a Pirate. *Eaten alive by a Giant. *Getting slain by a ninja. *Getting burned in lava. *Killing yourself in co-op. *Getting frozen by a Mage. Category:Gameplay Category:Fat Princess Category:Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake Category:Fat Princess Adventures